


Unrequited-Donatello

by xMorsmordr3



Series: Unrequited [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: Final part of the Unrequited series.





	Unrequited-Donatello

Thursday’s were your most favorite of days. It was the only time that your best friend had set aside for you. This was your time and no one could take it away. You knew just how important you had to be for him to fit you into his extremely packed schedule, butterflies always occupied your stomach at the thought. You could never could stop the corners of your lips as you thought about him. But with the butterflies came the nagging ebb of sadness. The sadness that licked incessantly at the corners of your heart every time you looked at him. It never ceased to try and taint your solitude with him. Every awkward moment was amplified by the venomous little voice of doubt hissing in your ears with each -friend date, what you had taken to calling them, the voice got louder. A cacophony of ‘You’re not smart enough, not pretty enough, too needy too plain’ wailed in your head. The only thing that quieted the intrusive babble was...him. His shy smile, the way his eyes lit up when he realized you were genuinely interested in his work and even his smell was enough to knock you momentarily senseless. You were desperate for more than just friendship, but you cherished it ferociously. Even if it killed you inside to know that it was all you would ever have with him. You sighed and gently shook away the insecurities from your head as you made your way to the lair, carrying with you a voluminous mixture of anxiety and excitement in your stomach. 

Donnie flitted around his room with a semi rare boundless energy. His rapid chaotic movements only making sense to him. He was like this every Thursday, running frenetically to and fro making sure it space was perfect for her. Popcorn? Check. Comfy blankets? Got it. Her favorite soda?? Chilled to perfection. Every Thursday he declared that it would be the night he confessed his love, he would finally stop being so cowardly and man up. But each time he could never pull the trigger, the possibility of rejection was too great and he treasured the friendship you shared too much to risk it. He couldn’t deny that it was eating him up inside though. The need for more than just a light hug was becoming overwhelming and he had to use every ounce of self control to not devour your lips when they grazed his cheek. His brothers did nothing to alleviate his turmoil either. Raphael had taken to flirting unabashedly with her every chance he got, his taunting smirks made Donnie want to crack his shell open. He had never thought of himself as the jealous type but that all changed when he thought of you with anyone else other than him. An intoxicating scent twirled in his nostrils broke threw his silent contemplations. He breathed in deeply, the thrumming of his heart speeding up rapidly. Lilacs, you were here. He gave the room a quick once over, smoothed out his pants and hurried out to greet you. What he saw made him recoil. You were on your tiptoes, your lips pressed against Casey’s cheek and your arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Donnie knew it was innocent but seeing you wrapped up in someone else drove him crazy. He flexed his fingers and strode over to you grabbing your arms and roughly pulling you into his room. His chest heaved as he slammed the door, the look of bewilderment on your face went unnoticed.   
“Donatello what the hell was that??” Your voice snapping him out of his anger. His eyes found yours and he faltered, the bravado quickly replaced by meekness.   
“I... I don’t...” He looked away, sinking into his seat and fiddling with one of his inventions. You sighed taking a seat next to him and placing your hand lightly on his thigh, not noticing his sudden rigidity.   
“Donnie, you know you can tell me anything.”   
He shook his head imperceptibly.   
“I can’t tell you this.”  
“Donnie yes you—“  
“Let’s just start the movie and forget about it.” He interjected, you huffed and pressed yourself deeper into your seat. You both sat in a deafening silence, the movie doing nothing to relieve the awkwardness. The tension was thick and formidable, it felt as if it were pressing on your lungs making it impossible to breath. This was not how you wanted to spend your only alone time with him. You snuck a quick glance at him and sat that his eyes were fixed on you, the glass making the orbs glossier than usual. And just like that you were caught, the dazzling light dancing in his eyes had you completely entranced. You turned your head towards him, fully taking him in, your eyes waltzing over his every feature before settling on those plump lips. Your breath hitched when he licked them. This was to much now, the desire to wrap yourself around him was too strong now.   
“I’m sorry for before.” He whispered, voice huskier than normal. You were melting.   
“I just don’t...”  
“Don’t what?” Your voice slipped out in an uncontrollable moan.   
“I don’t like seeing other people touching you...the way I should be touching you.”   
That did it. That little confession was all you needed. You dove forward pressing your lips to his. They felt better than you could have ever imagined. You don’t remember him pulling you onto his lap but once you were there you settled into him like he was that missing puzzle piece that you didn’t know you needed.   
You greedily let your mouth leave a trail of kisses wherever it could reach, his little moans igniting flames of wanting in your stomach and caused wave after wave of satisfaction cascading over your body.   
“Finally.” You whispered in between kisses. He rose his hands up to your cheeks, gently pulling you back to stare. His thumbs traced lightly over your skin. He had never looked so happy before. He gave you one last kiss before pulling you into a bone crushing hug.   
“Finally. “


End file.
